Armageddon
by justgivemeanewusernameplease
Summary: Flash squeezed his eyes shut as the barrel of the gun was placed centimeters from his head, hoping against all hope that the gun would jam, or blow up. Just something-anything. He didn't think his healing ability could work that fast.


He had used up everything.

Every last bit of speed, he had even tapped into the speed force, which was something he never did (of course he didn't, he could hardly control it). He used every last bit of his strength-hell; he had even used up his last breath. Now he was just gasping, struggling to force the air into his lungs as he lay on the cold ground, bleeding out as he tried desperately to move. It fucking hurt to even breath (he was pretty sure that was because of a rib that had punctured his lung), so moving was completely out of the question.

Well, not for a lack of trying, he supposed.

"Look at you." He grunted, coughing up blood as someone kicked him over and onto his back. His whole body had been on fire, but with that final kick everything went numb. It was a relief, although he couldn't help but think it wouldn't last too long. "The fastest man alive, down on the ground. Who would have though, that out of all of the Justice League, you would be the last one standing?"

He gave a small grin. He couldn't help himself. 'Not you Lex, that's for sure."

"Yes, well," Lex knelt down next to him, watching with calculating eyes as he kept gasping for air. Talking had been a bad idea. "You hid yourself well Flash. No one, not even the Justice League, knew how strong you really are.

"A man's gotta have his secretes." Lex ignored Flash's quip, instead looking around to survey the damage.

Fallen glass, steel and cement littered the streets. Small craters were everywhere, buildings were smoking and the whole street was covered with knocked out solders, weapons and a few tanks. He could spot the end of Superman's cape sticking out form under a fallen building, the outline of Hawkgirl lying half in and out of a crater, he couldn't fine Wonder Women, Lantern or J'onn in the rubble, but Batman was only feet away from him. He felt sick just looking at it. This...war zone.

"You took out an entire army all by yourself." Lex looked back down at Flash. "You even managed to get a few hits on me while I was wearing my armor."

"Yeah, that felt good." Flash grunted, clutching his side as he felt his ribs start to come back together. Sure, he was completely numb right now, but he could steel feel the bone melding back together. "Right up until you fired your stupid repulser blast at me." He turned to glare at him. "That fucking hurt."

Lex grinned, and Flash wanted to punch him. Who knows, maybe he could if his freaking arm would move.

"I would imagine." Lex stood, and Flash could only hang limp as two of Lex's soldiers hoisted him to his knees. When he said he used up everything, he used up everything. "None of that really matters though."

Flash's eyes widened as Lex picked up one of the guns-a pistol-that had been lying on the ground. He popped out the last empty cartridge, and Flash watched it fall so, so slowly, cringing as it finally hit the ground with a soft ping. The sound, however, was magnified to the speedster, and he could only look up with growing horror at the man in front of him as it rattled around inside his head.

"Your team has fallen, and I think it's time you joined them." Lex gestured to the fallen heroes before he shoved another case of bullets in the gun, and pulled back the hammer before placing his finger on the trigger. "It was a good effort, but not that good."

Flash squeezed his eyes shut as the barrel of the gun was placed centimeters from his head, hoping against all hope that the gun would jam, or blow up. Just something-anything.

He didn't think his healing ability could work that fast.

 **A/N**

 **Oh look, I did a sad.**  
 **Well, I was watching some Justice League today, and that included the 'Better World' episodes. Then I thought, hey, you know what would be fun? Writing out how the Justice Lords Flash died!**  
 **Anyway, I'm thinking of adding another chapter.**


End file.
